onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сики
| jname = シキ | rname = Shiki | ename = Сики | first = Глава 0; Эпизод 425 ; Фильм 10 | affiliation = Пираты Золотого Льва | occupation = Пират; Капитан | epithet = ; | jva = Наото Такэнака | birth = 20 Марта | dfbackcolor = 9F033C | dftextcolor = ECC237 | dfname = Фува Фува но Ми | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Легкий, воздушный | dftype = Парамеция }} Золотой Лев Сики — великий пират, который командовал флотилией кораблей в эпоху путешествий Гол Д. Роджера по Гранд Лайн. Также, он первый человек которому удалось сбежать из Импел Дауна. Он также известен как "Летающий Пират". Он является главным антагонистом 10-го фильма - Strong World. Внешность Сики - массивный пират, одетый в традиционную японскую одежду, состоящую из халата-накидки оранжевого цвета с более тёмными полосами, под которым красно-чёрная одежда. Также у него есть два пояса: один в виде золотой цепи,а другой обычный, тканевый, зелёного цвета. Также у него очень длинные, напоминающие гриву, золотые волосы которые спускаются ниже спины. Также у Сики есть лысина из которой торчит обломок штурвала, который застрял там со времени сражения с Роджером. Доктор не стал его вынимать поскольку шанс выжить у пирата был мизерный. Когда же сам Сики посмотрелся в зеркало он принял себя за петуха. Касательно черт лица: у него на подбородке находиться борода в виде золотого пучка волос. Также по бокам рта у него растёт чёрная бородка в виде тонкой линии. Также у него резкие чёрные брови которые загибаются на верх. На левой верхней части его лица находятся несколько фиолетовых пятен, что указывает на его возраст. Также обычно он курит сигару. В раннем трейлере к фильму Strong World Сики носил одежду которая отличалась о той, что была в самом фильме. Он носил белый костюм с красными фрагментами на рукавах. Также он казался намного стройнее и носил красный меч. Двадцать лет назад у Сики не было лысины, накидка было другого оттенка с нарисованными на ней цветами. Вместо того что бы использовать обычные протезы для ног, после побега из Импел Дауна он установил себе вместо ног два своих меча. Он натренирован в хождении на мечах поскольку не разу не потерял равновесия. Весь его дизайн напоминает дизайн типичного сёгуна. Галерея Личность Сики спокойный человек, который готов ко многим трагичным вещам относиться с улыбкой. Например после того как у него в голове застрял обломок штурвала, он ничуть не расстроился и даже наоборот немного развеселился. И даже после потери обоих ног и установления вместо них мечей, он смеялся. Также он кажется немного рассеян, поскольку часто принимает одни вещи за другие, например огромное штормовое облако за просто облако, а Скарлет за своего родственника. Кажется ему нравятся танцы, поскольку представляясь перед Нами в бассейне он, вместе с Индиго и Скарлет танцевал. Также они втроём образуют комичное трио. Также он очень умный и обычно составляет планы, порой невероятно грандиозные (например в одном из них он пригласил участвовать самого Роджера) и кажется сам Белоус уважает и признаёт его ум. После того как Доктор Индиго сказал что для развития SIQ на 16 островах Мервилля надо ждать 20 лет, Сики с лёгкостью согласился на это, что показывает его целеустремлённость. Однако иногда им овладевают гнев и ярость, из-за чего он идёт на беспрецедентные поступки, которые порой опрометчивы и могут привести к тяжёлым последствиям (например из-за нападения на Маринфорд в одиночку, Сики был заключён в Импел Даун и позже он из-за этого лишился ног). Также он харизматичный и умелый лидер: он смог собрать два огромных флота (первый из них был огромен даже для Нового Мира, а второй был почти также велик как и первый, но Сики был остановлен и флот, вероятно развалился). Также, по-видимому, он любит и уважает свою команду, хотя и может выстрелить в кого-то из них даже за маленькую оплошность. По словам Гарпа, Сики не тот человек, который может долго терпеть мирную эру, но он не будет делать что-то поспешно, предварительно всё не подготовив и не составив план. Это говорит о том что Сики умелый стратег. Также он очень терпеливый: был готов ждать двадцать лет ради выполнения своего плана. Также Сики безжалостный и жестокий пират: он спокойно, без угрызений совести убил кучу солдат в Маринфорде, стрелял в своего подчинённого, когда тот ошибся, а также уничтожил целую деревню на Мервилле только что бы продемонстрировать силу своих монстров-мутантов. Также он хотел уничтожить весь Ист Блю только из-за того, что человек который его победил, но которого он уважал был казнён там, в самом слабом море мира. Как и многие другие персонажи в One Piece Сики имеет свой особый стиль смеха "Джа-ха-ха-ха". Отношения Команда По собственному признанию Cики, он ценит своих членов экипажа. Это уважение, однако, кажется, не распространяется на низших членов команды, поскольку он не колеблясь способен ранить их, если они не оправдают его ожиданий. Так он выстрелил в ногу подчиненного просто потому, что он сообщил ему о захвате Роджера; он также застрелил одного из своих навигаторов за его неспособность прогнозирования погодных условий. Доктор Индиго thumb|210px|Скарлет, Сики и Индиго пытаются сделать пародию. Доктор Индиго провел более двадцати лет на службе Сики, в настоящее время, похоже, у них дружеские отношения. Также они, вместе со Скарлет, любят танцевать и образуют некое комичное трио. Он (вместе со всеми) сильно удивляется, когда понимает, что может говорить, несмотря на то, что он говорил и раньше. Всякий раз, когда Сики говорит или делает что-то глупое, Индиго хлопает его. Индиго также имеет привычку пытаться что-то объяснить Сики с помощью движений и жестов, пока Сики не говорит ему, чтобы он просто сказал (хотя в одном из моментов фильма, Сики понял, что он пытался сказать, к удивлению Индиго). Скарлет Сики, кажется, любит Скарлет, так как горилла почти всегда на его стороне, и он даже принимает участие в их с Индиго "танцевальных шоу". Он часто ошибочно называет Скарлет родственником. Нами Сики восхищается возможности прогнозирования Нами, которую он похитил и зачислил штурманом в свою команду, и ее красотой, за которую он называет ее "Baby". Однако после того как она предала его, он не показал никаких колебаний оставив ее умирать. Враги Гол Д. Роджер Сики один из многих пиратов, кто уважал Роджера. Во времена их молодости, у них было несколько стычек из-за разницы в идеалах (Сики хотел владеть всем, в то время как Роджер просто хотел быть свободным), но в последнем бою Сики сказал, что забудет старые обиды, если Роджер станет его союзником. И даже поможет Королю Пиратов в его великой мечте. Тем не менее, Роджер не думал так же, поэтому отказался от союза с ним. Тот факт, что Король Пиратов не поговорил с ним перед своей казнью, как он сделал это с Белоусом и Гарпом, предполагает, что он не воспринимал Сики как серьёзного противника. После того как Роджер был «схвачен» Дозорными, Сики в бешенстве вторгся в Маринфорд, сказав, что это он должен убить Роджера. Когда он был в Импел Даун и думал о своём старом сопернике, он печалился из-за новичков, которые хотят покорить Гранд Лайн,и о том, что ветераны вроде Роджера, умирают. Мировое Правительство Сики не любит Мировое Правительство и Морской Дозор: он даже пытается разгромить их с помощью армии мутированных животных. Как видно в Strong World и Главе 0, он считает Дозорных слишком слабыми для того чтобы захватить такого человека, как Роджер. Однако его победили Сэнгоку и Гарп, что наверняка заставило ненавидеть их ещё больше. Впервые объявившись спустя двадцать лет, он напал на штаб-квартиру Дозора «в качестве предупреждения». Для Сэнгоку Сики был главным врагом двадцать лет назад, как Гол Д. Роджер для Гарпа. Сики был первым человеком, которому удалось сбежать из Импел Дауна, отрезав себе ноги, которые были в кандалах из кайросеки. Затем, он сделал протезы из двух мечей. Побег Сики сильно уязвил самолюбие тюремщиков, а также лично Магеллана, который был заместителем начальника тюрьмы в то время. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы Спустя двадцать лет, вместе с Индиго, он стал создавать свою чудовищную армию. Один из монстров, Босс, сбежал, и Сики попытался вернуть его, предложив капитану Пиратов Амиго сделку: если Ларго вернёт Босса, то станет командиров 51-й дивизии Пиратов Золотого Льва. В конечном итоге, Луффи победил Ларго, и вся его команда была арестована Дозорными. Сики, не зная, кто победил Ларго, сказал, что это не помешает его планам. Сики продолжает набирать мощных союзников, чтобы те помогли ему достичь мирового господства, а также для разрушения Ист Блю, из-за того что у пирата обида на море, потому что именно там казнили Роджера. Когда он встретил Нами, то отметил её навигационные способности и красоту, поэтому заставил стать членом его команды, удерживая в заложниках её товарищей. В конце концов остальные Мугивары напали на Сики, спасли Нами, а также Ист Блю. Тони Тони Чоппер и Нико Робин пошли разрушать лабораторию Индиго, где был препарат SIQ, который превращал животных в мутантов, в то время как другие члены команды атаковали союзников и дворец Сики. Нами обманула Сики, направив Мервилль, который был преобразован в плавучий остров, с помощью способностей Золотого Льва, в грозовое облако. Монки Д. Луффи разрушил этот остров, ударом гигантской ноги усиленной молнией, который обрушил на Сики. Так, Луффи победил его и отправил мутантов в море. Прочие Эдвард Ньюгейт Они с Белоусом, кажется, были в дружеских отношениях, так-как Йонко спокойно с ним общался, когда Сики сбежал из Импел Дауна. Сики думает о нём как о сильном человеке, который может владеть морем вместо Роджера. Так он сказал, когда они вместе пили на Моби Дик и вспоминали старые времена. Белоус, по-видимому знает о склонности Сики к планированию. Сила и Способности Сики командует настоящей пиратской армадой в которой минимум 51 подразделение, что несколько больше чем у Дона Крига и Йонко Белоуса. Неизвестно насколько сильна его команда, но во времена Роджера это был самый многочисленный флот во всём мире. Сики также очень харизматичный и способный лидер, который сумел создать целых два мощных флота (первый, уничтоженный бурей при Эдд Во был огромен даже для Нового Мира, учитывая что всего подчинённых у Белоуса было ~ 1600 человек, а второй был почти такой же как и первый, но Сики был остановлен Мугиварами и флот, вероятно распался). В во времена Роджера Сики был одним из самых влиятельных, сильных и ключевых личностей, наряду с Гарпом, Сэнгоку, Белоусом и даже Роджером. Также когда он попал в Импел Даун, его поместили на Шестой Уровень, что говорит о его силе. Также он первый кому удалось сбежать оттуда, причём единолично, без помощников. Второй же человек которому это удалось (Монки Д. Луффи) сделал это при помощи двух Ситибукаев, Офицеров Революционной Армии, а также при помощи более 200 печально известных заключённых. Upon being notified by Doctor Indigo that the development of the SIQ formula on the fauna of all 16 floating islands would require a period of 20 years to accomplish, Shiki was completely happy to wait that long, indicating a high degree of patience and devotion to maintaining his plans. In that 20 year span, even the "World Government" had no information regarding his activities or his living status. Occasionally though, his anger and wrath would cause him to perform reckless maneuvers that contradicted his cunning mentality, such as his single-handed assault of Marineford. It is unknown how different his strength is since first being imprisoned twenty years ago. However, during his confrontation with the Straw Hat Pirates, he displayed tremendous fighting abilities. On their first encounter, he effortlessly defeated Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper, consequently trapping them in a giant pillar of earth. He was able to block one of Sanji's kick with just one hand and later fight on par with Luffy in Gear Second mode, dodging his punches and attacking him at the same time. He also managed to negate one of Zoro's powerful slashes with his leg, and sent him crashing to the ground with one crushing blow. Shiki also has a huge tolerance for pain and great endurance having cut off his own legs and then escaped Impel Down, which, as seen during the Impel Down Arc is a staggering feat. He suffered almost no damage from Chopper's Kokutei Roseo Metel. Shiki also had a communication network set across his chain of floating islands to monitor general surface activity (likely with the use of Den Den Mushi, such as the one installed in Merveille's swimming pool), and he had established a base of operations within Merveille to accomodate his vast armada. Shiki also had access to the SIQ formula developed by his crewmate Doctor Indigo, with an entire laborotory located on Merveille dedicated to its further research. Исскуство Фехтования Он является опытным и сильным фехтовальщиком: так до потери ног он в прямом смысле смог уничтожить целую гору солдат в Маринфорде, прежде чем был схвачен. После потери ног он все равно использовал мечи протезы как оружие: например посылал ими воздушные режущие атаки которые были похожи на одну из техник Рокусики Ранькяку. У этих атак свой особенный цвет жёлто-золотой, что соответствует его прозвищу "Золотой Лев". Также он объединяет свои навыки фехтования вместе силой своего плода Фува Фува но Ми. Например он топит своего врага в водяной сфере, поднятой при помощи плода, а после посылает в него целый ураган воздушных атак. Он смог парировать атаку Зоро Nanajuni Pound Ho, а позже, во полёте, одним ударом отправить охотника на пиратов в землю. Также Сики, вооружённый мечами, мог наравне бороться с такими легендарными личностями как Роджер, Гарп и Сэнгоку, причём в битве с двумя последними он не погиб: его лишь пленили. Оружие Мечи Сики владеет двумя обоюдоострыми мечами под названием Ото и Когараси, которые, по его словам, очень известны. В прошлом он использовал их просто как мечи, но после побега из Импел Дауна заменил ими свои отрезанные ноги, превратив их в протезы. Несмотря не на что Сики легко ходит на своих мечах, не теряя равновесия. Флинтлок Иногда Сики использует пистолет с кремневым замком. А стреляет он довольно метко. Корабль-остров В начале фильма Strong World Сики путешествует по небу на летающем корабле, который, по видимому, раньше был скалой или куском острова, но теперь превращён в корабль и поднят в воздух силой плода Фува Фува но Ми. Поскольку именно Сики владеет плодом Фува Фува, то только он управляет кораблём, выполняя одновременно должности и капитана, и рулевого. И поэтому что бы сменить курс, сперва надо поставить Сики в известность. Дьявольский плод Сики съел Дьявольский плод типа Парамеция Фува Фува но Ми. Это позволило ему поднимать в воздух любой неживой объект после касания. Сам Сики утверждает что любой объект который он заставит плавать не упадёт, пока он не отменит свои способности или пока он не потеряет сознание. Он смог заставить летать линкоры Дозора и даже острова. Сики очень хорошо развил свои способности Дьявольского плода, поскольку он зачастую не просто поднимает объекты в воздух, но также может формировать из более мелких объектов (таких как снег или куски земли и камня) более крупные, структуры с чёткими границами и формой. Он чаще всего формирует различных львов, которые затем атакует большое количество человек. Атакуя Сики, как уже говорилось, формирует объекты во Львов, что, вероятно, является отсылкой к его прозвищу. Львы могут состоять из разных материалов: таких как камни, земля, снег и даже воздух. Помимо этого Сики может сформировать вокруг противника водяную сферу (поскольку его плод один из немногих воздействующих на морскую воду) и тем самым утопить его. Однако слабостью этого плода является то что Сики не способен поднимать никаких других живых существ в воздух кроме себя (сам он умеет летать и активно этим пользуется). То есть если Сики коснётся рукой человека и попробует его поднять то ничего не произойдёт. Однако если Сики коснётся элемента одежды (например ботинок Санджи), то он сможет поднять эту часть одежды,а вместе с ней и человека. = История Прошлое Эдд Во В главе "Strong World" говорится, что однажды пираты Золотого Льва во главе с Сики встретились с пиратами Роджера и Золотой лев предложил будущему Королю Пиратов присоединиться к его флотилии. Однако Гол Д. Роджер отказался от этого предложения. Началась битва, которая завершилась поражением Золотого Льва, из-за шторма или бури. Вследствие этого происшествия Сики получил серьёзную травму - часть корабельного штурвала врезалась ему в череп и застряла так, что при удалении шанс выжить у пирата был мизерный. С тех пор он носил гротескный деревянный гребень и не слишком расстраивался по этому поводу. Казнь Короля Пиратов Чем был занят Золотой Лев в то время, пока Роджер завершал покорение Гранд Лайна, неизвестно, однако весть о том, что Короля Пиратов "поймали", привела его в дикую ярость. Сики считал Роджера своим врагом, но ещё и уважал его как великого пирата. Такое унижение со стороны властей заставило его пойти на беспрецедентный поступок - он в одиночку штурмовал Маринфорд. Утихомирить Золотого Льва смогла лишь объединённая мощь Гарпа и Сэнгоку, их бой почти разрушил Маринфорд, но в итоге Сики был побеждён и брошен в великую тюрьму Импел Даун. Побег из Импел Дауна Спустя два года после смерти Гол Д. Роджера, набравшись сил, восстановившись после поражения в Маринфорде, Золотой Лев Сики сбежал из Импел Даун, голыми руками ампутировав себе обе ступни вместе с частью голени, чтобы избавиться от кандалов из кайросеки. Сила его Дьявольского плода, дававшая ему власть над гравитацией, позволила Сики улететь, прихватив с собой два своих меча Ото и Когараси. Он приделал их к обрубкам ног. После смерти Гол Д. Роджера и своего побега из Импел Дауна, он ушел в забвение на двадцать лет, чтобы потом устроить "настоящий ад во всем мире". Отдельной целью Золотого Льва было уничтожение Ист Блю, самого слабого из морей, как он говорил из-за того, что в Ист Блю царил закон и порядок. Сики презирал это море, несмотря на то, что оно дало миру Роджера, и считал позором, что Король Пиратов был казнён там. Фильм 10 Арка Литл Ист Блю After 20 years have passed, Shiki is set to put his plan in motion. However, one of his animals, a large horned beetle, escapes from his base of operations. He contacts the Amigo Pirates and their leaders, Largo and Corto, and offers them to let them join his conference provided they retrieve the beetle for him. In the end however they fail thanks to the Straw Hats (though Shiki is unaware of this) and Shiki ultimately dismisses the escaped beetle citing one escapee will not stop his plans. Strong World During the years spent in Merveille, Indigo managed to develop from a local plant, the IQ, a serum called SIQ, that if injected into animals, enhances their evolutionary process, granting them the ability to adapt to their natural environment better. Using this incredible drug, Shiki started creating his own army of mutated animals, in order to defeat the World Government. After gathering a large amount of these animals, as well as old and new allies, Shiki sent some of them to attack East Blue, causing incredible damage. Then, he resurfaced to the world in Marineford, flying over the island with his ship and destroying several Marine battleships by levitating them and then crushing them to the ground, as a warning for his old enemies. After that, by chance he came across the Straw Hat Pirates. Nami feels the weather changing and warns of a coming storm. Luffy calls out to Shiki ship, attempting to warn them, gaining Shiki's attention. Shiki sends down a tone dial to record the warning. His own navigators initially disagree that a storm is approaching, but it does indeed appear and with Nami's direction, both ships successfully escape it. Afterwards, Shiki shoots his navigator, and comes down to the Sunny to meet Nami. There he reveals he has a Devil Fruit power to make any inanimate object he touches ignore gravity and float. After learning it was Nami that delivered the warning, and that they are headed to East Blue, Shiki offers to take them there and uses his power on Sunny. However, it was all a deception: the Flying Pirate brought the Straw Hats up in the sky, to his base, Merveille. There, he kidnapped Nami, wanting her as his navigator, and sent the others flying to the nearby islands levitated by his powers, as he prays for his mutated animals. Shiki asks Nami to become his navigator but she refuses. Dr. Indigo appears with an 'evolved' bird, called Billy, that can use electricity, demonstrating it to Shiki, but after being shocked by it, Shiki tosses it aside. It is explained that a plant here, called IQ, can cause animals to evolve very rabidly, making them very strong. Dr. Indigo reveal he enhanced the drug dubbing it SIQ which Shiki has used on the island's animals causing them to mutated to large proportions as well as increasing their intellect and aggression. Nami protects Billy, and the bird is left with her as Shiki and his men leave. Zoro and Chopper rescue a young girl, Xiao, and are lead to her village. Along the way they learn the large poisonous plants, called Daft Green, around the village emit a stink so powerful that the animals stay away. However, long term exposure to the plants is poisonous to humans, and Xiao's grandmother has become ill by it. Xiao was outside looking for the cure, which is the IQ plant, and managed to find one, but Shiki has taken all the IQ plant for his experiments. Sanji and Usopp, also at the same village, where everyone appears to have small wings on their arms, learn that Shiki also takes all the men and young women to his royal palace, leaving the village with only the very young and old with strict monitoring around the clock. They soon after meet up with Zoro and Chopper. Nami manages to escape her captivity with the help of Billy, and finds the Thousand Sunny. Only moments later, Luffy, being chased by several giant scorpions, arrives. Billy defeats the scorpions using electricity, and Nami and Luffy talk about what has happened. They soon after decide to search for the others, using Billy to fly. Robin's group, meanwhile, find a large building where many pirates are gathering, similarly protected by poison plants. They learn there that Shiki is planning to let loose the animals on the island into East Blue in a gambit to force the surrender of the World Government. They also learn that to prove the power of the animals he is planning a demonstration using a village on the floating island. He chased her to the only village on the island, where she had taken refuge with some other members of the Straw Hats. The Golden Lion effortlessly defeated Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper, trapping them in a giant pillar of earth with his powers, and eventually convinced Nami to join his crew, with the promise of sparing her former crewmates and East Blue. Usopp, the only remaining crew member conscious tries to stop her, but Shiki knocks him out. He gave the girl a Tone Dial, in order to leave a last farewell to her friends, and then brought her up again to his base. Here, he had his allies witness the destruction of the village at the hands of his mutated animals, as proof of their strength. After that, he was informed of something by Indigo which was revealed to be Nami's attempt to destroy the trees protecting his palace from the wild animals, in order for the place to be destroyed by his own bestial minions. Having seemingly foiled her plan, he had his subordinates immobilize her with long spears and left her to die from the Daft disease she contracted during her attempt to blow away the trees. He summoned the pirates under his command to drink with him, explaining his plan. While preparing a toast to the commencement of the operation, the Straw Hats burst into the palace using Sunny, then march into the main meeting room brandishing various firearms. After a short confrontation, where Shiki calls them simply a suicide squad, and reveals hundreds of men around them. Luffy says that Nami was simply the vanguard and that they are the main force. They unload their firearms in the room, defeating most those gathered, then split up to defeat the rest. Luffy chases after Shiki, telling Chopper and Usopp to find Nami. Nami is found by Billy who helps her ignite the explosives just as Chopper and Usopp find her. While all escape harm from the explosion, animals from outside storm the palace adding to the chaos within. Chopper realizes the only way to save Nami is to find the IQ medicine, but Shiki attempts to stop them. However, Luffy appears, in Gear Second, and starts fighting him, with the help of Billy. Luffy, still battling Shiki, is overcome when Shiki surrounds him with water. Shiki then receives a Den Den Mushi call warning of the storm and asking him to redirect the island which he does. Unknown to him, the call was in fact coerced by Usopp and Chopper, and that Nami has lead them directly into the storm. The various remaining pirates realize this and retreat, while the Straw Hats rig the palace with explosives. Shiki returns to the palace and confronts them, but Luffy also reappears, having recovered. Once more using Gear Third, he places his giant foot into the clouds, gaining an electric charge and uses this to enhance his giant axe. Shiki at first thinks the lighting will kill Luffy, not realizing Luffy's rubber state will protect him. By the time Shiki realizes his mistake, Luffy hits him with the attack, both smashing and electrifying him to the ground, defeating him and destroying an entire island in the process. The other Straw Hats escape using Thousand Sunny, using Shiki's pirate sail as a parachute. Luffy is recovered by Billy while the villagers are shown flying away using the wings on their arms. As he is beaten, Shiki questions whether he was meant to be defeated once again by a man from East Blue before yelling Roger's name. With his defeat, the control his power held over the flying islands disappeared, forcing them to crash into the sea. Shiki was last seen falling unconscious into the sea as well, followed shortly by his subordinates Indigo and Scarlet. Apparently, the Marines spotted him, and were hurrying to capture him, but it is unknown if they managed to. Основные сражения *Сики против Гол Д. Роджера (не показанно) *Пираты Золотого Льва против Пиратов Роджера (Битва в Эдд Во) *Сики против Сэнгоку и Монки Д. Гарпа Сражения в фильме *Сики против Монки Д. Луффи, Ророноа Зоро, Санджи, Усоппа и Тони Тони Чоппера *Пираты Золотого Льва против Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы *Сики против Монки Д. Луффи и Билли Ранний One Piece thumb|left|210px|Ранние эскизы Сики. В начале проектирования Сики, Ода нарисовал его лысым и с более львиными чертами лица. В более позднем проекте Ода нарисовал его со штурвалом в голове, но в другом положении. В интервью о Strong World Ода также сказал, что эта концепция Сики первоначально была предназначена для Бартоломью Кумы. Однако он отклонил эту идею, но позже решил использовать ее для Сики. Различия Аниме и Манги Заметное различие между аниме и мангой (Эпизод 0) в том, что во время сцены побега Сики из Импел Дауна, когда он отрезает свои ноги, в манге они босиком, в то время как в аниме, они обуты в традиционные туфли Импел Дауна. Товары Видео игры Играбельный персонаж *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Персонаж поддержки *One Piece: Gigant Battle Прочее *Один из фанатов заметил, что Сики упоминается в манге и спросил Оду, был ли это тот же персонаж, что появился в фильме. Ода подтвердил, что это один и тот же персонаж, и рассказал о нем больше. Изначально Ода планировал упомянуть его перед встречей Шанкса и Белоуса. Однако он сдержался, потому что подумал, что это может дать слишком много информации для читателей и запутать их. Кроме того, в то время он не знал, что в фильме будет показана история о пиратах которые наводили хаос во времена Роджера. *Ода лично выбрал Наото Такэнака для озвучивания Сики из-за его большого диапазона характерных ролей. *Как и другие персонажи One Piece (таких, как Фрэнки), Сики претерпел некоторые странные изменения в результате травмы. Он имеет рулевое колесо застрявшее в голове и заменил свои ноги мечами. *Все известные члены экипажа имеют цвет в своих именах. "Золотой" цвет Сики пересекается с его прозвищем - "Золотой лев". *Сики является персонажем поддержки в игре One Piece: Gigant Battle и играбельным в ее продолжении. *Льва традиционно называют "царь зверей", так что это символично, что Сики использует армию зверей, которые выполняют его приказы. *Во время битвы при Эдд Во Сики был на обычном корабле, а не на своем Корабле-острове, на котором он передвигается во время фильма "Strong World". *Сики имеет несколько общих черт с Кайдо. Оба пресловутые пираты, которые были на одном уровне с Белоусом, оба создали армию животных, (хотя Кайдо использовал искусственные дьявольские плоды Дофламинго, в то время как в 10 фильме Сики контролирует реальных животных), и они оба имеют анималистические эпитеты, Кайдо носит прозвище "Царь Зверей", а Сики "Золотой Лев". *Оба раза, когда Сики потерпел поражение,причиной его неудачи был шторм. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Shiki de:Shiki en:Shiki es:Shiki fr:Shiki id:Shiki it:Shiki pl:Shiki pt:Shiki tr:Shiki Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Пираты Золотого Льва Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Мечники Категория:Курильщики Категория:Инвалиды Категория:Бывшие заключенные Импел Дауна Категория:Представленные во флешбеках Категория:Антагонисты Strong World Категория:Персонажи Мервилля